Piggy Back Rides
by Omniscient Mind
Summary: One-shot. At first, he thinks maybe Kazama dropped something, but then he sees something else. She’s actually climbing onto his back. Is Kazama giving her…a piggy back ride?


There she is.

Standing there. Alone. Probably, no, most likely, waiting for that boyfriend of hers to come again.

**Hwoarang** grits his teeth, watching her. He knows she isn't very happy with that boy whom she waits for everyday. He sees them arguing all the time. He can't tell what about, being so far from them to hear anything, but he could tell just by their actions. The way she turns her head to look away with her arms crossed against her chest; the way that jerk who calls himself a boyfriend brushes past her without so much as giving her a second glance. She always has this distressed look on her face, and he can't take it. He wishes he could take it away. He wishes to be the one she's waiting for. He wishes...that she weren't so in love with his arch nemesis.

Why did it have to be _that guy_? If it were any other guy, he was sure he'd have been fine just looking at her. But it was _him_….**Jin Kazama**. It made no sense whatsoever to him. What did she find in Jin Kazama that was so…_appealing_? He surely couldn't think of a thing. Then again, they _were_ enemies, and if he _did_ find one thing appealing about Kazama, it would definitely ruin their whole rivalry, wouldn't it?

It's cold. There's a light snowfall, and she just has a sweater on. He's worried about her now. He worries that she'll get sick, maybe catch a fever or something of the sort, all because she has to wait for this _jerk_ who always makes her wait. Everyday. Every stinking day.

He's never seen them happy. Okay, maybe once…or twice—he had taken his bike out for a ride around the neighborhood when he saw them sitting together on a bench at a bus stop, holding cups of ice cream while laughing as if they were the happiest couple on Earth. At that time, Hwoarang had nearly crashed into another car. He stopped his bike at once, watching as Kazama reached out and took her hand. She had smiled in response, and leaned over to give him a sweet peck on the lips. It was the first time he'd seen them act like a real couple.

The second time was when he went out to a sporting goods store to pick up a few items he had on hold (he was a major soccer fan, as most Koreans were). He was just taking out some cash from his wallet to pay for his things when, just by chance, he had glanced out the window, and saw them. Kazama had his arm draped around her shoulders, and he was looking down at her, smiling that happy smile Hwoarang had rarely ever seen on his face. She was holding onto the hand that was hanging over her shoulder, and apparently telling him something that really brightened him up. The cashier had to cough four times to get his attention back.

Now, as he stood in the snow, watching her wait for Kazama like every other day, jealousy, and rage nearly filled him up. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Always being the patient one. Always being the one to wait, and then get left alone because she'd most likely have said something to piss Kazama off, enough to get him to walk away from her. And then she'd end up crying, making Hwoarang feel an intense urge to go to her and pull her into an embrace, stroke her hair and tell her that Kazama's a jerk, and that she shouldn't be with someone like him. That she deserves better. _So much better_.

But wait. Kazama has arrived, and they're not arguing like usual.

Did he just see right? Did Kazama _actually_ just pull his girl in for a hug? Did he just lift her head up with a finger and give her a kiss smack on the lips? Did she just smile up at him? _Are they happy now?_

Hwoarang watches them take each other's hands and begin walking away. He watches them walk a few feet ahead, then sees Kazama letting go of his girl's hand and crouching down. At first, he thinks maybe Kazama dropped something, but then he sees something else. She's actually climbing onto his back. Is Kazama giving her…_a piggy-back-ride?_

He shakes his head. It's been two years. He knows he has no chance. But he can't help but feel some sense of happiness when he knows that they aren't happy together. She can only handle so much. So, to make himself feel better, he makes a bet with himself.

By tomorrow, they'll definitely be fighting again.  
----

_I've finally written something for the Tekken section, my favorite game of all-time, hehe. This is an **unedited** piece, so if there's anything confusing or grammatical/spelling errors (though I doubt that since I am a huge grammar/spelling nazi so I've already checked but I may have overlooked something), please do tell me. Give me any and all constructive criticism. I appreciate compliments, but I appreciate constructive criticism even more 3 I really wanted my first Tekken piece to actually be an interpretation of the game, but what the heck, I got inspired and came up with this instead. I know, I know, Jin Kazama acting like a boyfriend, and Hwoarang being the one on the side lines? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Well, yeah, I'd have thought that at first, but for some reason, I could only picture Jin as the boyfriend. Oh, yeah, and the girl, in my mind anyway, was supposed to be Xiaoyu, but I guess you guys can imagine anyone you'd like. Anyway. Thanks for reading:_


End file.
